


La sirena di smeraldo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tornata nell'oceano [1]
Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Rina e Masahiro si fossero conosciuto in tutt'altro modo?★Fandom: Mermaid Melody.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 619.★ Prompt traccia: 4. A è un@ sirena/tritone incuriosit@ dal mondo umano; ogni tanto sfrutta il poter trasformare la coda in gambe per avere un’avventura terrestre… e incontra B.





	La sirena di smeraldo

La sirena di smeraldo

 

Rina dimenò la grande coda da sirena verde acqua, adornata da una collanina di perle d’oro, i lunghi capelli verde scuro le sferzavano il viso. Nuotò fino alla riva del mare e allungò le braccia, strisciando sulla battigia.

“Nessuno l’ha vista sparire la stella che un giorno ritroverò, ma se il mio cuore è triste la speranza non perderò. Lo so!” cantava. Al posto della sua coda comparvero delle gambe affusolate, si diede la spinta e si alzò in piedi.

“La pioggia non posso fermare, ma sempre più forte io canterò! Cercando sette luci tutto il mondo io girerò e le troverò”. Continuò a cantare, al posto delle due conchiglie sul suo petto comparve un reggiseno e un paio di slip candidi sul suo pube.

“Pioggia di smeraldo, grido al vento un desiderio: “Stella a cui appartengo, fatti vedere!”. Destino che mi guida col tuo aiuto so che non mi arrenderò, più fortuna avrò”. La sua voce risuonava tutt’intorno, il suo corpo e i suoi capelli si asciugarono. I suoi piedi affondavano nella sabbia lasciando delle impronte, sulle sue gambe affusolate apparvero dei pantaloni e le comparve una camicia candida a coprirle la parte superiore del corpo.

“Ornata da pietre preziose, la stella che cerco dove sarà? Ma son sicura, la fiducia sempre mi aiuterà perché: sorride serena la luna, promette che ancora mi salverà. E il sole acceso questa mi passione non spegnerà, forza mi dà”. Finì di percorrere la spiaggia e svoltò a sinistra, proseguendo.

“Raggi di brillante, il mio sogno è importante. Mare che mi avvolge non mi tradire. Destino che mi guida col tuo aiuto so che non mi arrenderò, più fortuna avrò”.

Raccolse un fiore dai petali gialli e se lo mise tra i capelli, le sue iridi color cenere erano liquide. Avanzò, i tacchi bassi delle sue scarpe risuonavano colpendo la strada battuta.

“Raggi di brillante, il mio sogno è importante. Mare che mi avvolge non mi tradire. Destino che mi guida col tuo aiuto so che non mi arrenderò, più fortuna avrò”. Socchiuse gli occhi vedendo una motocicletta parcheggiata con il casco appeso e si guardò intorno.

< Ci dev’essere qualcuno > pensò. Svoltò l’angolo e vide un ragazzo, era seduto su una panchina con un libro d’inglese sulle gambe.

“Oh, è tua quella stupenda voce? Credevo che qualcuno, nelle case al mare qui intorno, avesse messo un cd” disse. Si alzò in piedi e appoggiò il libro sulla panchina.

“Tu chi saresti?” domandò Rina, battendo le palpebre.

“Masahiro, piacere” disse il giovane. Osservò l’altra stringergli freddamente la mano e accentuò il sorriso.

Rina chinò il capo, arrossendo.

“Mi stai ascoltando cantare?” domandò.

Masahiro si premette gli occhiali tondo contro il naso e le sorrise.

“Scusa, non volevo infastidirti” disse gentilmente.

Rina scrollò le spalle e osservò le sue mani fasciate.

< Che sia un pugile? Strano, non s’intona per niente con il resto. Quei vestiti sono firmati, sembra più il ricco rampollo di qualche famiglia… In fondo io sono una principessa del mare e me ne sto andando in giro tranquillamente come se fossi una qualunque liceale > rifletté.

Masahiro le porse un quadrifoglio, Rina lo prese con la mano tremante.

“Suppongo tu sia una _idol_ che sta cercando di diventare famosa. Magari quello ti porterà fortuna” disse. Raggiunse la propria motocicletta e vi si sedette, indossò il casco ed iniziò ad allacciarlo.

“G-grazie” mormorò Rina.

“Oh. Hamasaki Masahiro, mi ero quasi dimenticato di presentarmi per bene” disse il giovane, mettendo in moto la propria motocicletta.

“Masahiro?” chiese Rina, abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì guardando il quadrifoglio.

< Ho sempre amato girovagare per il mondo degli umani per via della mia curiosità, ma non avevo mai conosciuto qualcuno così > pensò.


End file.
